Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Independence class
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete "Independence class, New orleans class, Dreadnought(non-galaxy), Vulcan warp shuttle, DY 100 sleeper ship". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Orphaned page. Looks like it came from something like an RPG book or the encyclopedia without any canon information. — Morder (talk) 23:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Added New orleans class. — Morder (talk) 23:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Dreadnought(non-galaxy) and this one. — Morder (talk) 23:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Added Vulcan warp shuttle. -Mdettweiler 23:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) One more: DY 100 sleeper ship. -Mdettweiler 23:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Discussion I see that some of these articles are being merged with their preexistent equivalents. Since none of the information from these articles is being retained, why not simply delete them? -Mdettweiler 00:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :When applicable we merge valid articles rather than delete in an assumption of "good faith" there's no reason the user's contributions should be deleted if they're valid. Here they're merged with the existing article on the subject to keep those contributions. — Morder (talk) 00:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Delete the remaining three.. - Archduk3:talk 03:57, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Agreed, delete since there are no canon references whatsoever to those classes. -Mdettweiler 04:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Disagree on the New Orleans-class. While not strictly canon the has always consistently been referred to as a New orleans-class in production circles especially by Mike Okuda . The name itself is canon as shown here: Starship mission status in regard to the . It seems by the way that this is a double dip, there is also an entry as New '''O'rleans''-class, merging then?-Sennim 09:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree on the tech specs though, that seems something out of a role playing game, the picture is from "The Encyclopedia" though.-Sennim 10:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Delete all three. Neutral on a New Orleans class merge.--31dot 11:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I missed the fact that the New Orleans class had a canon counterpart article. What about "Independence class" though? Did that have any canon references? And as for "Dreadnought(non-galaxy)", that one is definitely a delete. -Mdettweiler 17:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::As far as I can ascertain the "Independence class" is non-canon, it looks like a hybrid between the The "Intrepid" and "Nebula"-classes and that one never showed up anywhere, so -'Delete-Sennim 22:47, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: the title Independence class is the noncanon name for the , and the link could be used for that, but the content itself is crap. --Alan 02:19, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Given the picture shown on Independence class, it seems it is definitely not intended to be even a non-canon name for the . It seems to be a fan attempt to explain what we have listed as the . Possibly it should be merged into there? -Mdettweiler 03:20, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think so, the Yeager-type, awkward though she is, is canon and looks very different from what is depicted under the Independence-class http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/images/1f5fed6df231ffc34b3b16426b588cc9; different name, different ship both non-canon, conclusion seems obvious. Same goes for the Huron-type...as for the tech specs, that seems to be something out of a role-playing game, this kind of info is not even available in canon for the far better known ships. Besides, fan-produced ships as this one clearly is, is better put up at Memory Beta and even then it is very poorly researched, no sources, no references. As far as I'm concerned the conclusion stands-'Delete'-Sennim 06:18, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Er, I wasn't saying that the wasn't canon, just that from the comment on Independence-class, "This is the notorious ship that everyone keeps seeing circling Deep Space Nine", that seems to be what the author of the latter was meaning to refer to. -Mdettweiler 16:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::My bad, I stand corrected, however his comment about circling and stuff, is a bit subjective and if and in any case is already mentioned overthere in a more appropriate manner, so there's not much left to merge methinks.--Sennim 17:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Right. I figured nothing from the "Independence class" article would actually be kept, but rather it would just be merged in name as per Morder's reply to my initial comment that started out this discussion area. -Mdettweiler 05:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Admin resolution *Vulcan warp shuttle was merged with Vulcan long range shuttle. — Morder (talk) 23:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Sleeper ship merged with DY-100 class — Morder (talk) 23:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *New orleans class merged to the proper capitalization of New Orleans class. -- sulfur 11:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) * Abbreviated discussion delete on Independence class. --Alan 17:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC)